


Breathless

by Fishyz9



Series: The Domestic Series [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: Levi bedded so well and so thoroughly that it makes him look at Nico in a new light.





	Breathless

“I can feel you staring, baby.” I murmur against the lip of my coffee cup.

I’m sitting on the stool at the kitchen island nursing my morning coffee and flicking through the paper, not really reading or paying attention because I can feel his eyes on me. A look back over my shoulder confirms this.

He leans casually against the opposite counter, in nothing but his boxers and a ratty old college sweater of mine, watching me with a strange look in his eyes I can’t quite figure out. I turn on my stool and lean my elbows back against the counter, tilting my head slightly with a small smile pulling at the corner of my lips. I narrow my eyes at him.

“Someone’s in a strange mood this morning,” I lift my chin at him, a beckoning gesture. “Come here.”

His lips quirk and he pushes off the counter. He stands between my legs, lip caught between his teeth as his hands rest on my thighs. My finger rests under his chin, tilting it up and forcing him to look away from my lips. I’m feeling oddly smug by his demeanour but I’m not exactly sure why.

“What’s got you all quiet this morning, hmm?” My thumb brushes against his lower lip and I feel a familiar heat pool in my groin from the look in his eyes alone, a mix of browns and greens, all big and beautiful, trusting, warm and little something else, just watching me.

“You know, usually It’s a fifty-fifty split with you.  Half sexy as hell, getting me all hot under the collar and the other half so beautiful it hurts to look at you.” I smirk slightly when he takes an unsteady breath. “This morning? Not so even. There’s something about you today that makes me want to drag you right back to bed.”

He sighs my name, looking so in love it makes me feel like a giant. My hands reach for his waist, one sliding around to the small of his back and my lips teasingly close to his as I speak. “Look at you in my sweater,” I croon. “Looking cuter than should be allowed. Who says you get to look this good? How’s a man supposed to read the paper when you’re in my clothes, hair all over the place, all quiet and coy…” I lift my chin. “You look like you want to be kissed.”

His arms slide over my shoulders, around my neck and he tilts his head to press his lips to mine with a soft sigh. He’s downright docile and it’s hitting me harder than I ever would have thought possible.

My hands slide under the hem of his boxers, over the curve of his ass and he sucks in quick breath, his lashes brushing against his cheeks as his eyes remain closed, concentrating on the feeling of my hands on him.

“What’s got you so dreamy this morning?”

“ _You_.” He says with a breathless laugh.

A feeling, soft and warm spreads through my chest, something like pride. “I don’t know what I did this morning to–”

“Not this morning,” His eyes meet mine, a shyness there which I haven’t seen in a while. “Last night.”

I know I’m smirking because he instantly flushes and looks away with an embarrassed grin. “ _Oh_ ,” I say smoothly, trying my damnedest not to sound as cocky as I feel. Clearly I fail when he pushes at my shoulder, chastising.

Levi naturally brings out this…this _tenderness_ in me. From the very start there’s been this push and pull with me, with how I want to touch him versus how I dare to touch him. All too aware of how new he was to all of this and deathly afraid of hurting someone who was already so precious to me, or even of scaring him off completely, my touch has always been gentle – our lovemaking, adoring and gentle.

But last night…last night he gave me a look. A look both heated and bold, asking without asking for me to not hold back. His touch was demanding, his kisses desperate, his way of telling me that he was in need of something a little more dominant, more firm. He didn’t want rough, but he didn’t want sweet either.

Images from of last night flash quickly in my mind. A hand on his hip, the other gripping the nape of his neck. My knees between his, teeth gritted as he rolls his hips backwards, back bowing to push his rear as far back against my groin as he can, forcing me deeper inside of him as his hands grip desperately the bed sheets. The half-choked gasps that left his lips still ringing in my ears as I thrust and rocked him forwards with more force than he was used to.

A distinct memory of kneeling on the bed, resting on the heels of my feet with an arm bracketing across his front, pulling his back flush against my chest so that I was seated impossibly deep inside of him. My hand gripping his hip tightly, the other laying across his throat as my teeth grazed his neck. Even now I feel sensitive to the touch where his hands scrambled desperately to hold onto the outsides of my thighs.

I gave him what he needed, what I didn’t realise _I’d_ needed and then after? He’d clung to me– could barely let me up long enough to get cleaned up before crawling back into my arms and curling up against my chest. I’d never in my whole life felt as protective of any human being as I had then, murmuring nonsense into his ear, my fingertips trailing along his spine as he hummed sleepily, his lips pressing soft kisses to my chest.  

“You couldn’t look any more pleased with yourself if you tried.”

I let out a small laugh, ducking my head sheepishly. “Sorry, you just…” my fingers clench against his waist, my eyes drop to his lips. “You have a way of making me feel, I don’t know, invincible or something.”

His arms wind a little tighter around my neck and he presses his brow gently to my temple, murmuring seductively into my ear. “The sex was so good last night I don’t know how to look at you this morning.”

I grunt quietly, turning my head to catch his lips in a slow, lingering kiss. “I’m still your Nico.”

“My sweet Nico who left me breathless. My Nico the _stud_ ” he smirks.

I feel myself flush and I tilt my head away slightly, lips pulling into a hesitant grin. I tap his ass gently in rebuke. “Quit it, or my ego will never be room-sized again.”

“You might just be entitled to over an overinflated ego after last night. Nico, I…” his tongue darts out and touches his lip, colour tinging his cheeks. His voice drops to almost a whisper. “I don’t think anything is ever going to feel as good as the way you look at me; nothing will ever feel as good as having your hands on me.”

“Levi…” I breathe, my hand sliding under the sweater and along his spine. “Honey…”

His hands cradle my face. “Promise me you’ll never take your hands off me. I don’t care how you touch me; just always touch me, ok?”

“ _Baby_ ” I catch his lips in a slow kiss, my tongue brushing against his and pulling a soft sigh from him.

“Come back to bed.” He whispers, stepping back and tugging at my tank, pulling me to my feet. He bites his lip, walking back towards the bedroom, pulling me along with him, willing and helpless.

He turns and pushes me until I’m seated; his hand on my chest urging me to scoot up along the bed until I’m lying flat. He straddles me, his hands on my chest, leaning down to brush his lips against mine. “You’re going to lie back and let me take care of you.”

I groan, my hands already squeezing at where his thigh and hip meet. “You going to ride me, Levi?” My voice sounds like gravel I’m so goddamn tuned on by the prospect.

He leans down again, one hand sliding up my chest to grip my jaw, gentle yet firm. Those eyes, a sea of warm greens and browns practically burn. “Until you’re breathless.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
